


All about Sheriarty: A collection of one shots

by FFreakshow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriarty - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, alternative universe, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFreakshow/pseuds/FFreakshow
Summary: All of them are unrelated.Some of them were supposed to be part of the Sheriarty 30 day challange, but life got too busy to complete all the prompts.





	1. Animal

Animal (Songfic- Originally by Neon Trees, but inspired By Chase Holfelder’s cover)

 

 

 

-“Here we go again”- Sherlock sighed before opening the door, but to his surprise, Jim wasn’t there.

He took his mobile from his pocket and started to text

“I’m waiting

 SH”

After a moment of hesitation, he sent it, feeling slightly anxious.

 He’s been indeed waiting for this moment for a long time now. This wasn’t their first meeting and he knew this wasn’t going to be the last one. Despite of his fear, Sherlock knew that once you accept something, it can’t just go away, and truth to be told, he kind of wanted to be more, but…

Would he dare to cross _that_ line?

Sherlock just hoped that whatever happens, Jim would take it easy on him, but… he knew damn well his enemy was never satisfied.

-“Here we go again”

Jim’s sing-song voice interrupted his thoughts. He didn’t even notice when he got there

-“We should definitely find another place to meet next time”- He said and a thick Dublin accent. Sherlock’s heartbeat fastened.

-“You’re late”- The detective said flatly

-“Irrelevant. You called me and here I am, so why am I here, Sherlock?”- Jim asked, walking slowly towards him.

Sherlock looked away –“I-”

What would he say? This was a bad idea. To say _any_ of the things that been crossing his mind lately would only make him sound like he was insane, but that’s exactly how the truth sounds sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer to his enemy. They were now so close that he could feel his breath on his neck. Finally, Sherlock feels the chemicals kicking in. It’s getting heavy and all he wants to do was run and hide. He always did when it came to Jim.

The criminal looked bored, waiting for him to say something but nothing came out from Sherlock’s mouth.

-“I see. So you just wanted to make me waste my time”

When Jim tried to turn around, Sherlock grabbed him by his shoulders so they were facing each other again

-“What are you waiting for?”- He asked in a husky tone

Jim frowned –“hm?”

Sherlock got even closer and leaned forward, leaning so that their foreheads were just touching now

-“I said _what_ you what are you waiting for?”- He whispered and Jim’s frown turned into a wicked smile

-“For what, Sherlock?”

Sherlock didn’t respond. He pulled his head back, but didn’t move away. He was now too busy exploring his enemy’s features, tracing his fingers over his eyebrows, his cheeks, and stopping when they reached his lips.

He was surprised when Jim didn’t move away, but his surprise was even bigger when Jim captured one of his fingers between his lips, making him gasp in surprise.

Jim stepped forward and Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Jim slowly moving his head just like a cobra, as he sucked his finger, with his eyes shut.

Seconds later he opened his eyes, meeting Sherlock’s gaze and the detective felt like a prey being hypnotized before being eaten, but seconds later he freed his finger and as soon as he did, Sherlock rapidly pushed him against the closest wall and pressed his lips against Jim’s in a passionate bruising kiss as an unfamiliar heat began take over his body.

Now It was definitely too late. He knew the man was a criminal and _even_ if he’s afraid he won’t get out alive _or_ regret it if he did, He doesn’t care.

Seconds later, Jim finally relaxed his jaw and returned the kiss with the same passion, the same hunger, while Sherlock’s hand wandered around his body with curiosity.

 Jim broke the kiss breathless. –“I wasn’t expecting this”

In the blink of an eye, Sherlock pulled him closer again and resumed their kiss, increasing the intensity this time.

-“I want some more”- His voice was barely a whisper, but was enough to send shivers down the criminal’s spine.

-“ _Can_ _you_ take more?”- Jim asked, his breathing coming in short shallow gasps

Feeling considerably bolder, Sherlock started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, still not breaking the kiss.

Now, breathing heavily he moves his mouth to Jim’s neck, finding himself experimenting something he never even dreamed of. Sure he was high, but it was the only way to allow himself _to feel_ this, otherwise he would have never found the courage to do it.

His heart began to race as Jim trailed his hand down his body, unbuttoning his pants and then, curling his fingers around his hard shaft and releasing a small moan when he started to stroke him.

He whispered against his ear –“You’re killing me now”

Jim grinned devilishly and got onto his knees, and with Sherlock’s piercing gaze on him, He started to suck him, staring with the head of his cock.

-“Jim…”- It took all the self-control he had not to come instantly as soon as Jim started to swirl his tongue around his hard length.

Jim noticed, so he released his cock and started to lick gently at his inner thighs while holding them with his hands, encouraging him to spread his legs. Soon, the criminal started to lick his glans again, swirling his tongue into the slit and running it up and down, while delicately pushing one and then two fingers inside the English man, who was now releasing loud moans.

-“Nng- Don’t- Stop”

Jim wasn’t going to. Instead, he sucked even faster.

It was painful, but he didn’t feel half of it. Moments later he relaxed and then, when Jim started to stroke him, he came.

-“I want to taste you”- Sherlock said, panting

-“You will, but first…”

Jim expected the detective to get what he was doing as he started to push his cum-slicked fingers inside him once again

Oh. Of course, they didn’t bring any lube. Sherlock still wasn’t an expert, but he understood.

-“Uh!”- The detective started o whimper and all coherent thought vanished as soon as his enemy’s fingers pushed against his prostate, making him hard again.

Jim stopped and Sherlock whined at the sudden lack of contact, but it was soon over when he realized this was his turn to taste his enemy, so getting on his knees he started to unbutton him.

He took a moment to contemplate his prize, and then, he took him fully in his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

He started slowly and then he fastened his motion, earning small moans from the Irish man. He started to kiss the head –“I want to feel…”- He said in between-“the animal inside of you”- His voice thick with lust

Moriarty smile once again, stroking his curls –“Then it’s time you stop”

Sherlock didn’t listen, so Jim pulled him by his curls, making him wince in pain. He quickly reacted and grabbed Jim by his tie and dragging him down to the floor with him.

-“Jim”- He said fixing his eyes on the man on top of him –“Please, take…”- He started to kiss him hungrily again “a bite of my heart Jim, that’s all I need tonight”

Jim studied his face for a moment and stood up in silence, while Sherlock remained on the floor, never tearing his eyes from his cock.

Getting down, he placed his head between the detective’s legs and pulling his cheeks apart, he pushed his tongue against Sherlock’s entrance without warning, making him moan. Jim was sending him over the edge and he still wanted, _needed_ more

-“Enough Jim, please”

-“Please what, Sherlock?”- Jim teased

The taller man swallowed hard -“Nn-ot your fingers, not your tongue. I want _you_ , _now._ Just… fuck me, Jim!” – He said breathless

Jim stared at him for a moment, relishing on the feeling of having Sherlock at his Absolut mercy.

-“Relax, darling”- He breathed as he positioned himself and slowly started to enter him, making Sherlock feel absolutely grateful for the numbing effects of the drugs. He soon felt a whole different sensation (which thankfully, the drugs didn’t block), as soon as Jim slowly pushed through him, while holding his hips which were instantly buckling before he fastened his rhythm.

-"Oh god, Jim" Sherlock hissed when Jim pushed back in an abrupt motion, feeling his glans rubbing against his sensitive nerve-endings. He felt like crying, maybe he did and didn’t notice. It was too much and not near enough at the same time.

He wanted to feel this, feel _him_ more than anything he ever wanted, even if it meant to say goodbye to his heart, at least for tonight.

He groaned his name and Jim slammed forwards faster and harder each time. All he could hear was them –“We’re sick”- he panted while wrapping hi legs around him to get even closer.

He moaned louder and louder when Jim's hand closed around his cock and began sliding up and down in rhythm with the animalistic thrusts.-“Like animals”- Jim gasped out

-“D-don’t care. I want some more”- Sherlock barely managed to say as he got closer to his enemy’s face to kiss him with complete abandon.

Sherlock finally lost all control over himself. Started gradually ever since Jim came back from the grave and he was able to see now. He wasn’t high enough to forget their positions and he made sure he remembered every detail.

They continued to fuck violently for what it felt like an eternity. Sherlock climaxed, and, after a long while, Jim finally came hard inside him, making Sherlock come again. The Irish man arched his back fell on his stomach.

He tried to pull out, but Sherlock pulled him forward to prevent him from doing it.

He kissed his forehead in affectionate way that seemed to alarm Jim, but he remained silent. They remained still for a moment, enjoying their post orgasm bliss, until Jim pulled out from him and got up. Sherlock sat up immediately, but Jim wasn’t going to leave, at least not yet.

Jim contemplated the city, the lights, the life in London and Sherlock was selfishly (secretively) happy to be able to see that image. He got up and joined him.

Jim opened his mouth to say something, and by judging by his expression, it was probably going to be nothing but something venomous about what just happened, so Sherlock placed his index finger on his lips –“Hush”

Jim frowned

-“The world is quiet”

Jim gave him a humorless laugh –“You must be really high if you can’t hear that. And yes, I did notice”

Sherlock stared hard for a moment, but let it go and they both continued to contemplate the city in silence.

Jim would never get how he makes him feel, not that he expects him to do so, but there was a part of him that wished he could see they can’t keep fighting the world. It’s them that made this mess. Why can’t he understand?

Right now it didn’t matter. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep tonight.

He didn’t want to wake up alone.

 


	2. Sherlock: The Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie' verse: Batman: The Dark Knight.  
> A story where Sherlock is Batman and James Moriarty is of course, The Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other chapter that was supposed to be a part from the challange. Enjoy!

-“What is it commissioner Lestrade? - Sherlock asked as soon as he answered the call

-“We need you. It’s… Jim-The Joker. Whatever he calls himself”

He frowned -“What about him?”

“-There… was a fight. Well, He initiated it, but he didn’t fight.”

-“So he made the others fight with each other”

-“Yeah. He used their blood to write “Batman” all over the custody cell and said he’ll only speak to you.”

Unsurprising. Sherlock knew how easily Jim could manipulate anyone.

He hangs up taking a deep breath and gets ready to leave.

 

***

Location: GCPD’s interrogation room

 

-“Doesn’t it depress you, commissioner? To know just how alone you really are.  Doesn’t make you feel…responsible for John Watson’s current predicament? - The smaller man asked leaning on his elbows and staring fixedly at the man on the other side of the table

    -“Where is he?” – Commissioner Lestrade asked calmly

-“Hmm what’s the time?

-“What difference does it make?”

-“Well, depending on the time, he may be on one spot or several”

Lestrade held his gaze for a moment and then proceeded to uncuff the green haired man.

He gets up –“If we’re gonna play games, I’m gonna need a cup of coffee”

-“Aaah. Very good! The good cop, bad cop routine?

-“Not exactly”

The door opens and the man leaves. The lights turn on

Bang!

Batman appears behind his enemy and banged his head with the table.

-“Ow! Never start with the head! The victim gets all fuzzy”

Batman sat in front of him –“You wanted me. Here I am”

The Joker sat back –“I wanted to see what you do, and you didn’t disappoint. You let several people die, but well, that’s what people do”

-“Where’s John?”

-“Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way thing were.”-He leaned forward –“But I Know the truth. There’s no going back. You’ve change things, forever”

-“Then why you want to kill me”

Mr. J laughed manically –“Kill you? I don’t wanna kill you! What would I do without you?”

The dark knight didn’t answer

-“No No No. You complete me and don’t you dare keep talking like you’re one of them. We both know you’re nooot”- He finished the sentence with a sing-song tone.

-“So what am I?”

-“To them, you’re just a freak. Like me. But to you, I’m more than that”

Batman tilted his head but remained silent

-“You see. They need you right now to get the bad guy. But when they don’t… they’ll cast you out. You see… their morals, their code. It’s all a bad Joke they’ll drop at the first sign of trouble. I’ll show you, when the chips are down, these ah…these civilized people they’ll eat each other. See I’m not a monster. I’m just ahead of the curve”

As soon as he finished, Batman grabbed him by the collar aggressively

-“Where is John?”- He asked in his husky tone 

Mr. J Smiled –“Darling, I think you’re gonna have to play my little game in order to save him… or maybe you’d like to save everyone”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes behind his mask –“What do you mean everyone?”

He shook his head-“Hmm No. First you have to tell me if you wanna play the gaaame. If you do, you’re gonna have to lose the ruuules”- he said singing this time, and the other man pushed him against the wall.

-“I only have one rule”

-“Oh, well… break it then or Mary aaaand the baby die too”

Using all his force, Sherlock threw “Jim” on the table, making him gasp in pain for a moment, but soon he started laughing manically again

-“Oh. You really care about them. Why? Don’t tell is your baby boy?”- The Joker pouted and his enemy threw his arm back to punch him

-“Ow. Okay….Maybe not. But Batsy, honey, if you tuin my suit, I guarantee there won’t be salvation for any of them”

The man with the cape turned off the lights again and walked towards the table

-“What do you want from me?”- He whispered. He could feel the crazy man smile close to him

-“You”

The room fell silent for a moment, until the crushing sound echoed through the room and in a matter of seconds, Batman took the mad man by his arm and then they both disappeared from the station.

***

-“You have me. Now what do you want?”

-“I think it’s the other way around, Batsy”- The man said showing his handcuffs. He was now tied to a chair –“I must say I really thought you were Mycroft Holmes for a moment, but I realized he doesn’t have the guts, so here there’s bonus for you”

The dark knight walked closer to the criminal

He grinned darkly -“Spoiler alert: one of the owners of Holmes Industries might die tonight too!”

Sherlock’s heart started to beat faster and faster and he punched his enemy in the rush of the moment, making the other man spit out some blood.

He checked his suit for stains-“You’re lucky I’m still clean”

-“WHERE- ARE- THEY?!” – Batman grabbed him again, ready to punch him again, losing all his temper

The mad man remained unnerved, smiling –“Oh, darling. You can have me have me arrested, you can torture me and do aaanything you like with me, but I assure you that won’t keep them from dying”

-"You really are insane"- The taller man spitted out

-"That’s a weird way to say thank you"

-"Thank you? Why would I do that?”- He Snapped

-"For this. For every single thing you're feeling right now. You would never see it other way otherwise"

-“See what?

-“That we… are the same. You deny it all you want, but you know no one else understands you like I do"

The taller man sighed. He understands now he was never the one in control.

Defeated, he kneeled in front of him. -“I’ll do anything you want me to do. Just… tell me where they are”

Mr. J grinned wickedly –“Anything?”

-“Yes”

The man in the purple suit tilted his head -“Take off your mask, Sherlock”

Sherlock froze. He knew all along.

After a long moment, he took off his mask.

-“There it is”- The other man smiled expansively –“See? You only needed a little incentive”

-“How did you know it was me?”- Sherlock said, finally revealing his crystal eyes.

The other man leaned forward -“Because… you’re me. And I am you” 

Sherlock studied him for a long moment. His green hair remained perfectly combed back and behind the smeared eyeliner, he could still feel those bottomless brown eyes absorbing him.

-"So what now?"- He asked finally breaking the silence 

-"Now you offer me a sacrifice”

-“Which is?”

-“Your time for their lives”

Sherlock frowned. -“I'm not sure I understand”

The Joker rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion -"I mean you have to keep me entertained...You come play with me and-”

-“And what? I become your apprentice?”- Sherlock blurted out sardonically

-“And I show you my world. It’ll be fuuuun. I promise”- He sang once again -“But only after you free me, of course” 

He considered it for a moment, but then he knew it was the only way so he reluctantly uncuffed him, still not sure of what he meant. –“Will you tell me their location now?”

He started to walk towards the door -"I already did. Well, I wrote the directions on our way here”

-“How- where did you leave them?”

-“I won't spoil the surprise for you again”

-“Then just tell me!”

-“Oh, right! I almost forget”- He raised his brows and widened his eyes –“You have ten minutes to get there. Tick tock… See you bat!”

With that being said, and before Sherlock could react, he left. The Dark knight ran to get the man, but he already disappeared between the dark alleys outside the warehouse.

Cunning mad man. Sherlock knew he had to end him someday. He knew he had to eliminate the one person who really understands him

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
